Wind and Shadows
by cutelilrockpyscho
Summary: A pair of sisters from a distant and truly hidden village, are driven away by a series of events and end up in Konoha where they find sanctuary and then some.


Kakashi and the rest of Team 7 were walking through the Konoha Forest after some training, when suddenly Kakashi stopped them and held up a sign for them to be quiet. They all stopped and became very alert. Suddenly, from the opposite edge of the clearing where they had just arrived, two girls walked out.

The obviously older, she looked to be in her mid-twenties, of the two looked very nonchalant. She was tall and had medium length hair in low pigtail with bangs reaching to about her shoulders. She wore a short dress with long sleeves, and it was very low-cut, revealing a mesh top and a little bit more. She also wore pants under the dress that were full length on one side and only to her knee on the other, and boots instead of the usual ninja sandals. She was very dark looking but oddly alluring.

The younger of the two looked very nervous, as if she expected to be attacked at any moment. She was short, even for her age which was about 12-13. She had chin length black hair, half of it up in high pigtails, and her bangs all went to one side of her face, covering a strange marking on her right cheek. She wore more practical clothing, a short sleeved long tunic-like shirt and baggy knee length shorts. She was also very beautiful, but in a different way.

"You two appear to be ninja." He said in an obviously distrusting greeting.

"You're very observant." The older one said with a sarcastic undertone.

"What's your business in Konoha? You're not from around here!" Naruto yelled, itching to fight them.

"Listen hun… That's none of your business, and plus it's take a lot cuter… and older men to pry lesser things out of me."

Naruto was taken aback, because yes, he did find this woman attractive. '_She's prettier than Haku!_'

Kakashi stepped in. "It's our business as ninja of Konoha to find out what you two intend to do here."

The older girl stepped towards him until she was less than a foot away from him. "Fine… We have a meeting. Is that satisfactory hun?" She asked with a wink as she went to step around him.

Kakashi was a little flustered but he tried not to show it. He thrust his arm out in front of her to keep her from moving any further.

"Hey hun… If you wanna feel, you got to get to know me a little better." She said seen as his arm was at chest level.

"We're not letting you through, we'll escort you to wherever it is that you're going." Sasuke said, stepping up to her.

"Thanks cutie, but that won't be necessary." She bent over, revealing more of her chest, mostly to Sasuke, seen as she was right in front of him. A almost imperceptible blush sprung up on Sasuke's cheeks and Naruto looked jealous. Sakura was the only one left untouched by this woman's 'charm.'

"Come on nii-chan, let's go." The younger one said to the older one, tugging at her sleeve. No one had noticed that she had moved at all.

"Aww.. but it was just getting interesting. I guess you're right though." She started to move forward, the younger girl following at her heels.

"We're not letting you leave! We're in charge here! And you're not going anywhere without an escort." Sakura said, finally plucking up her courage, seen as the guys seemingly had none left.

"Well this is unfortunate. I guess we're gonna have to fight huh kid?" The older one said to the younger, who nodded in response.

The guys seemingly snapped out of their trance and got prepared to fight.

"Aww… and here I thought I wouldn't have to use this." The older said with a mock pout as she began to form hand seals. The guys and Sakura got ready for whatever she was going to throw at them. She ended with her hands in a heart shape form over her chest. As she slowly brought her hands apart, Sakura got a confused look on her face. Nothing seemed to be different, until she looked over at the guys, who were positively drooling.

"Kid… Handle the girl." The older girl one said to the younger one as she turned around and began to walk off. Sakura began to panic slightly, seen as the guys were following her. The young girl nodded and began to form hand seals of her own and her eyes began to change, her oddly white pupils expanding and taking over all color. She whispered something softly under her breath and Sakura was suddenly trapped in a cage of wind.

Later in Tsunade's Office

"It's good to see you again Yame, but what exactly are you doing here?" Tsunade said to the two that were now in her office.

"Well you probably heard about some of the unfortunate unpleasantness that went on in our village." The older, Yame, said.

"Yes. And now you two are fugitive ninjas, and that little one there, at such a young age. It is indeed unfortunate."

"But I'm also sure you heard why we fled our village."

"Yes, and that's why I didn't have you captured earlier." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Really? Because we ran into some ninjas earlier. We… kinda thought you sent them after us."

"No. I did no such thing." Just then, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke fought their way through the door. Tsunade jumped up. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh… Uh… Shit… Umm… Yea… Don't worry about it. I did it, they'll be fine in a couple weeks."

"What!" Tsunade yelled.

"Just kidding!" She held up her hands defensively and then snapped her fingers. Both Kakashi and Sasuke looked around in confusion, Naruto was still staring and drooling.

"Ok that I'm not doing." Yame said, pointing at Naruto.

Naruto straightened up and looked over at Sasuke and Kakashi. "Oh.. I was just trying to fool her. Yea… that's right."

"Uh huh." Tsunade said, then she waved her hand and dismissed the subject.

"Tsunade-sama. Hayai and I are here to humbly ask to join your village. We wish to serve Konoha, we have nowhere else to turn. Please, we were always friends." There was a pleading tone in her voice and a look in her eyes.

"How could I turn you away? I know you're a good person. But I will have to assess your abilities as a ninja and your loyalty to Konoha."

"Heh?" Yame said with a confused look.

"Kakashi, since you're here. Yame and Hayai here will join you're team."

"What!" Kakashi and Yame said in unison.

"See? You two will work perfectly together. Now Kakashi, get them some headbands. Now get going, don't you have training to do?"

Then Naruto spoke up. "Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Hayai?" Yame asked quizzically and accusingly.

"Oops. I'll go get her." Hayai said before disappearing into thin air.

"Where'd she go?" Tsunade asked.

Hayai peeked around the doorway. "Nowhere!" She yelled before disappearing again.

"Yea. She does that a lot. So boys? Shall we go?"

Later that day, after everyone had got settled in with each other, though Sakura was still a little wary of the two, they were walking along the same path through the forest. Both Hayai and Yame now had Konoha forehead protectors. Yame wore hers as a headband, like Sakura, and Hayai wore hers on her shirt sleeve.

Sakura was walking in the back of the group. Hayai noticed that Sakura wasn't with the group and moved next to her, slowly… for her. "Listen here. I don't like Sasuke and Yame won't do anything, she just likes to tease." Sakura's face lit up and mood lightened considerably, but then she looked confused.

"Wait? How did you know?"

"I'm very observant." Hayai said with a smile, the first one since the incident.

"So uh.." Sakura said nervously, "Do you think Yame would give me some tips?"

"Oh of course, just talk to her when the guys aren't around and she could give you like 10 tips in 5 sentences without even trying."

Back at the head of the group, Yame walked up behind Kakashi and looked over his shoulder at the book he was reading.

"Oh. Whatcha reading?"

"You probably wouldn't be interested in this type of book." Kakashi stated.

"Try me." Yame said and Kakashi showed her the cover. "Ooo… Haven't read that one yet."

They reached the gate and Yame looked back at Hayai. "Come on kid, let's go." Hayai nodded and smiled at Sakura before running slowly up to the gates. "Got to find a place to stay." Yame said in explanation before they both rushed off.

Kakashi stopped in his tracks and Naruto looked at him curiously. "You ok sensei?" Kakashi didn't respond and just kept walking, his book in his face.


End file.
